glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Competition
The First Competition is the twelfth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. The episode marks the first competition in the series. After the episode aired, there was a hiatus. It's finally time for New Directions to compete at Sectionals! However, before, drama strikes. Sonia believes boyfriend Liam is "sexting" Rachel, leading to a diva-off between the two. During the journey to the competition, Vincent's nerves begin to kick it, and Jamie outs Finley to the New Directions, ending their relationship. Songs Episode It's finally here! Sectionals!, narrates Vincent, walking through the halls. Who could have thought that I would be here, enjoying a competition for singing! We have over the amount we need, at fourteen members. All of them now believe that we can win this! And I, Vincent Twohy am the co-captain. Of course, the other captain is Rachel. Vincent turns around the corner and continues to walk to the Choir Room. I'm not sure how to feel about that really. Lately, I've seen her trying to flirt with Liam or Brent. Once she even tried to flirt with Jed. I think she's trying to make me jealous. I don't know if I even still have feelings for her. She's been such a bitch to me since the break-up. Vincent finishes his voice-over as he enters the Choir Room, looking around at the other members. He stares at Rachel for a few seconds, before looking away. ------------------------- After all the members have taken their seats, Mr. Arcine arrives. "FINALLY!", he shouts, smiling. The New Directions clap, as he continues talking. "Sectionals is TOMORROW! We're here! The first competition out of many!" "Well the maximum is only six for me", says Meiko. Gabriella looks at her confused, and replies. "What?" "I'm a Junior. There's three competitions per year. If we reach Nationals both years I will have participated in six", Meiko explains. "Okay", says Mr. Arcine, getting the attention back to him. "For our mash-up we'll be doing Die Young/We Found Love by Ke$ha and Rihanna. Jed and Matthew, you weren't here when we first performed that, so you'll have to learn the lyrics. Rachel, if it's alright, can you teach them?" "Yeah, that's fine. Anything to show off my killer voclas", says Rachel, beaming. "It's only to two people. Not really showing them off", says Sonia, rolling her eyes. The bell rings and the New Directions stand up, as Mr. Arcine finishes talking, "Come back here after school for our final practice". As the group walks out, Rachel walks over to Sonia. "Listen here, Beyonce-lover. You are a bad singer. Yeah, I just said it. All of your solos will now be transferred to me. Along with your hot mess of a boyfriend", Rachel says, showing off her inside diva. "How about... NO! Liam is mine, and so are those solos", says Sonia, getting angry. "Liam is definitely NOT yours. He's been sexting me lately, and let me remind you that I kissed him before you did", says Rachel. "He wouldn't sext with YOU!", exclaims Sonia. "Well he did. Sorry, not sorry", says Rachel, walking off. ---------------------------- Sonia runs through the halls, and when she spots Liam, she stops him. "What are you doing?", asks Liam, as Sonia grabs his phone off of him. "Maybe I'll sext Rachel!", shouts Sonia. "I don't sext her. Even read the messages. She sexts me, and I tell her to leave me alone", says Liam, taking his phone back. "I wouldn't cheat on you". "That bitch is going down", says Sonia, storming off. ---------------------------- When Sonia enters the Choir Room, she walks over to Rachel, who is sitting down. "Listen here, Miss "Goodie Goodie", you are a liar. A potato. A fail at life", says Sonia. "Yeah. Let me stop you there. The mirror isn't a good place to down yourself", says Rachel. "Stop sexting my boyfriend!", shouts Sonia. "Your boyfriend. Oh honey, that boy is mine", says Rachel. "He belongs to me", says Sonia. As the talk, the rest of New Directions enter, including Liam. When the two see him walking in, Rachel stands up and runs over to him, closely followed by Sonia. "You belong with me, right?", asks Rachel. "No. You belong with me!", shouts Sonia. Liam looks confused, and the band begins to play. Rachel starts You Belong With Me, as Liam goes to sit down. Sonia soon sings, and the song is turned into a duet. During the song, the two individually go up to Liam, and share a dance solo with him. After the song finishes, the two run up to him. "So, who do you chose?", asks Rachel, impatiently. "Obviously my girlfriend, Sonia...", says Liam confused. "You're going to regret this. Both of you", says Rachel, going to sit down. "Someones getting cranky", says Brent, staring at the ceiling. "And just like Liam is mine, so are my solos at Sectionals. You are NOT taking them", says Sonia, sitting down, smirking. "Whatever", says Rachel. "That was a perfect duet! You both should be very proud of yourselves and if you bring that to Sectionals, we'll definitely win!", says Mr. Arcine. "Also with my AMAZING vocals, we can win Nationals!", says Matthew, joking. "And my dance moves!", says Liz. The group laughs at this, and Liz goes red. "Well, I have got better". "Thanks to me!", says Melissa, winking. "You're amazing", mutters Xander. "I still have no idea what he says", Finley exclaims. "AGREE!", shouts Jamie, looking at Finley, smiling. Finley, however, looks away. "This group is awesome!", exclaims Jed, beaming. Vincent smiles at him. ----------------------------------- As the bell rings the next day, the New Directions stand outside, waiting for the bus to arrive. "I'm so nervous", says Vincent, to Matthew and Brent. "I'm not!", says Matthew. "I know all of my solo lines, I'm fine!" Vincent turns to Brent "What about you?" "I agree with Matthew. I'm fine, I know all the choreography and the lyrics. I'm perfectly fine!" "I'm starting to forget the lyrics!", exclaims Vincent, beginning to sweat. "I can't do this!" ------------------------ The bus eventually pulls into the school parking lot, and the New Directions aboard it. As they get on, Rachel is standing behind Sonia and Liam, who are holding hands. She rolls her eyes, and moves them out of her way, taking a seat. Yes, I only acted to like Liam to make Vincent jealous. I was supposed to pay him $10 if he kissed me in front of Vincent. But of course, Sonia had to step in... Now Vincent isn't even looking at me. He thinks I've completely moved on. He was only supposed to get jealous! Now I have no chance of getting him back, Rachel narrates as the bus begins to move. But all of my love life aside, I'm heading to Sectionals! I'm so excited! I mean, yes, I'm not the lead. Not close. But still, I get a few solos in the mash-up and one of the other songs. Rachel looks around the bus, and sees Vincent sweating and singing to himself. What is up with him? He's having a complete freak-out!. --------------------------- Jamie is seen moving her way through the bus, and sitting next to Finley. "What do you want?", asks Finley, clearly still annoyed at Jamie. "Well, I want you to come out", says Jamie. "Shut up! There are other people on this bus!", exclaims Finley. "Do I look like I care?", says Jamie. "If you don't come out right now. I'm going to make you come out!" "I've already told you, I'm not ready!", exclaims Finley. "EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!", shouts Jamie. "Shut up! Shut up!", whispers Finley, as everyone looks at Jamie, who then stands up. "I, Jamie Ashley, am in a relationship with this girl right here!", says Jamie, pointing at Finley. "Not anymore", mutters Finley, but Jamie doesn't hear. "I'm a lesbian, while Finley here is bisexual", Jamie continues. As Jamie is talking, Brent and Jed are seen the most into the conversation. "Well done for coming out, you two!", shouts Meiko. The New Directions then begin to clap, as Jamie takes a seat. ----------------------------- A few minutes go by, as the New Directions approach the school. "Listen, Jamie. Now everyone knows the real me, there's no hiding who I am. But, I'm dumping you. I told you MANY times that I wasn't ready to come out. Yet you think you can just out me", says Finley, annoyed. "I told YOU many times that you should be ready!", shouts Jamie. "Well maybe I wasn't", says Finley. Jamie then stands up and sits in an empty seat. ---------------------------- As the bus pulls up at Harrison High, the New Directions begin to cheer, except for Vincent, who is seen still trying to memorize the lyrics. The group leave the bus, and enter the building. The look around in awe as they walk through. They enter the dressing room, where they put down their bags. "This is it guys! Sectionals!", says Mr. Arcine smiling. --------------------------- The New Directions assemble in the auditorium of the school, and watch as the judges are announced. "First up, Harrison High's own, "THE HARRISONS!", shouts a presenter. The audience claps as the group walks on to the stage. They begin to sing Rock With You, with the lead singer performing difficult dance moves. During the performance, Rachel walks over to Vincent, who is standing up at the sidelines. She grabs his hand and mutters "everything will be alright". Vincent shakes his hand away from hers and walks away. He leaves the auditorium and walks back to the dressing room. Back on stage, The Harrisons begin to perform their second song, Suit & Tie. As soon as the song starts, Meiko smiles with delight. --------------------------------- After The Harrisons have finished, the New Directions are back in their dressing room. "THIS IS EXCELLENT!", exclaims Meiko. "What?", asks Gabriella, confused. "Rule seventeen states that the only profanity allowed in songs during the competition are "bitch", "ass", "hell" and "crap". There second song broke that rule! The judges should notice, and they won't be able to win!", exclaims Meiko, beaming. The New Directions begin to clap, and over the announcement, they hear that the second group, "The Inspectors" are about to perform. The group, however, doesn't go out to watch, and instead listens to them singing over the announcers. "What's wrong?", Rachel asks Vincent, who is still trying to memorize his lyrics. "Nothing. Leave me alone", says Vincent. "We will win! Don't worry!", says Rachel. She attempts to kiss his cheek, but he pushes her away. ------------------------------- "From McKinley High, it's the NEW DIRECTIONS!", yells the announcer. The New Directions run on the stage, as the music starts. Sonia sings the first line of Here's To Never Growing Up, with Rachel singing the second. Other solos go to Gabriella, Vincent, Brent, Meiko, Jed and Matthew. During the performance, Vincent is seen enjoying himself, having learnt all of his lines. Jamie is seen staring at Finley. As New Directions sing the last note, the audience begins to clap. Liam then begins there second song, Turn Up The Music. Vincent, Brent, Matthew, Meiko and Finley also have solos. Gabriella is seen struggling with some of the complex dance moves during the number, but it goes unnoticed by the judges. During the chorus, Melissa has a dance solo, to which the audience is seen applauding to, cheering. Mr. Arcine is seen in the audience, beaming by how amazing the New Directions are performing. ------------------------------ Afterwards, the three groups are seen on stage. The presenter walks out, holding envelopes and carrying the trophies. Mr. Arcine gulps as the presenter reaches the microphone. "In third place... From Rydell High, THE INSPECTORS!", he yells out. The New Directions are seen smiling, hoping that what Meiko said was true. "The winner of the 2013 mid-west Sectionals, is...", the presenter says, creating tension. "From McKinley High, THE NEW DIRECTIONS!", he yells. The New Directions begin to cheer, and Mr. Arcine goes to receive the trophy. The Harrisons, take their trophy, but don't seem at all upset. The group walks past New Directions, when the lead singer stops. "My name is Jeff Hemsworth, and I look forward to seeing you at Regionals!", he exclaims, walking off. Rachel and Sonia, the only two that listened to him, look at each other, confused. ------------------------- As the group arrive back at McKinley, they walk to the Choir Room, where they put their Sectionals trophy in the trophy cabinet. The group stares at all the other trophies in there, earnt by the "old New Directions", they all smile, before walking off. "So, after every Sectionals the New Directions won, they would sing a celebratory song. Don't want that tradition go to waste now, do we?", asks Mr. Arcine. "I think we're all tired out from Sectionals", says Jed. "I think we can perform one last song", says Brent. "Well then", says Jed, smiling. ------------------------------ The scene shifts to the Auditorium, where Sonia begins to sing Diamonds. Rachel then sings a verse, followed by Melissa, Vincent and Jed. Sonia leads on the chorus, while the other four take leads on the verses. As the song ends, the group go into a group hug, cheering. THE END Guest Stars *Jamie Ashley created by Duffy Danger. *Jeff Hemsworth created by Nonametothinkof. ''' *Liz Kingston created by '''Blondetta. *Finley Lyons created by KCisaGleek98. *Matthew Pyke created by QuickForeverr. ''' *Liam Ramsey created by '''C.Jacobs Rocky05. *Melissa Rowland created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Xander Wilcox created by Pill0wszs. *Jed Winters created by 'QuickForeverr. ' Trivia *Both of Jeff's solos were suggested by creator of the character and admin of the wiki, Nonametothinkof. *This episode starts the one month hiatus. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes